justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just A Gigolo
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1956 |difficulty = Medium Easy ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 3 (Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |pc = / |gc = /Purple |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) |kcal = |pictos = 102 (Classic) 112 (Mashup) |dura = 4:08 |nowc = Gigolo gigolo_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) }}" " by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a man and a woman in formal outfit. Both have faint glowing blue outlines. 'P1' P1 wears a grey hippo head and a smoking jacket. He also wears a black tuxedo over a white suit and long black pants. He has one white glove on his left hand. He also wears brown shoes which resemble sneakers. 'P2' P2 wears a long flowing red one-piece dress and a pair of black high heels; her hair is light red and lays on one of her shoulders. Gigolo coach 1 big.png|P1 Gigolo coach 2 big.png|P2 Background At the beginning, the title of the song in red text appears with "Just Dance presents..." on the top. Light green mustaches and red lip marks appear from off-screen. And the stage is a gold record. After "'Cause I ain t got nobody" various instruments and notes are flying through the stage. At some points, the background changes colors like green, red, and blue. Mashup has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Funhouse'' *''Starships'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Boomsday'' GM1 *''Funhouse'' *''Starships'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Boomsday'' GM2 *''Funplex'' *''Forget You'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Step By Step'' *''Firework'' *''Funplex'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Love Boat'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Funplex'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Disturbia'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''On The Floor'' *''Forget You'' *''Funkytown'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' GM3 *''Rasputin'' *''Fine China'' Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: ' Gold Moves 1 and 2:' *'P1:' Point to yourself. *'P2:' Point to P1. ' Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5:' Stand up and bend your arm at the elbows. gigolo gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gigolo gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game gigolo gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 Gigolo gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: ' Gold Moves 1 and 2:' Give a thumbs up with your right hand. (Boomsday) (Not counted on Wii, Wii U, PS3, and PS4 (PlayStation move)) Gold Move 3: Quickly throw your arms partially out. (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Boomsday gm 4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 JustAJigoloMUGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 JustAJigoloMUGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) *''Problem'' (Lovers Duet) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Beastly Beats *Emotions in Motion *All Songs F-J Trivia *The song’s full title is Medley: Just a Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody (and Nobody Cares for Me). *'' '' is first medley in as well in the series. *Debuting in 1956, this is the oldest song on . *P1's avatar is the second avatar with a colored outline, and the second avatar with a colored outline to be an animal instead of a human, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople). *P1 s avatar is available in , although is not in that game. *On an image showing all of the avatars for , a Beta version of P2’s avatar can be seen with longer eyelashes. *The following errors are present in the lyrics: **"And" in "And everywhere I go" is absent, but only in and . **"When youth will pass away" is misinterpreted as "And youth will pass away". **"They ll say "just a gigolo" as..." is written as "There was just a gigolo s". **"And I sing a sweet love song" is misinterpreted as "And I m singing the love song" on and , and as "And I ll sing her sweet love songs" on . **"She will only be" is written as "She was lonely beat". **The lines "No no no"/"Darling darling"/"Goodness goodness/"Stop saying the rule" as well as their altered counterparts in ("Loot de loot"/"Dolly dolly"/"Gernish gernish"/"Start see the wall") should instead be a slightly unclear mix of Italian and Sicilian dialectal words, namely " "/" "/" "/" ?|Do you want tonight?}}/ O vineddu|Some wine?}}".https://genius.com/2980568 *This song's mashup is the mashup with the most dancers, not counting repeats. Gallery Game Files Gigolo cover generic.png|'' '' Gigolo_mashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Gigolo cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Gigolo_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach gigolo cover albumbkg.png| album background gigolo_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Gigolo map bkg.png| map background gigolo_cover@2x.jpg| cover Gigolo_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Gigolo_Cover_1024.png| cover JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|P1 s avatar on JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|P2 s avatar on 124.png|P1 s avatar 200126.png|P1 s golden avatar 300126.png|P1 s diamond avatar 125.png|P2 s avatar gigolo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots gigoloopener.png|'' '' on the menu gigolomenu.png| routine selection screen Gigolo jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Promotional Images JD2014 Screenshot GIGOLO WiiU 2tcm30113887.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta avatar (above Waking Up in Vegas) Videos Official Video and Audio Louis Prima & Keely Smith, Just a Gigolo & I Ain't Go Nobody Just A Gigolo I Ain't Got Nobody (Medley Remastered) Teasers Louis Prima - Just A Gigolo Just Dance 2014 Gameplay FR Gameplays 'Classic' Just A Gigolo - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now - Just A Gigolo by Louis Prima 5* Stars Just A Gigolo - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance® 2017-Unlimited Just A Gigolo - Superstar Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Just A Gigolo Just Dance 2019 - Just A Gigolo - Louis Prima - Megastar 'Mashup' Танец Just Dance® 2014 - Just A Gigolo (Mash-Up) by Louis Prima (PS Move) References Site Navigation de:Just A Gigolo Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Deceased Artists Category:Downgrade Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza